


The Mage's Betrayal

by xanithofdragons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Bondage, I put entirely too much thought into the backstory to mark this pwp, M/M, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: The Demon King has won, and in thanks for his help has given Demon Mage General Kenma Knight Shouyou to do with as he pleases.





	The Mage's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> **Heed the warnings and tags. Straight-up non-con. Don't like don't read.** Assume Hinata and Kenma are of age in this.
> 
> Fantasy JRPG setting. Not necessarily Final Haikyuu Quest because I know too little about it and what other people have done with it, but definitely some inspiration there.

Kenma looked across the room at how Shouyou was splayed out on the bed, arms tied above his head to the headboard and ankles bound to thighs. He heard groaning, which probably meant that Shouyou was waking up. Good. He could finally have his fun.

“Where am I? Why am I tied up? Where are my friends? And why am I naked?” Shouyou's questions went from groggy to panicked. Kenma moved forward towards Shouyou as the latter began examining the room more frantically.

“Kenma!” Shouyou exclaimed when their eyes met. “Why did you betray us?”

“Haven't you figured it out?” Kenma asked back. “I was on the Demon King's side from the start.” When the Demon King had heard that a group of adventurers had banded together to come and defeat him, he had told Kenma, a demon mage general, to disguise himself as a human and infiltrate their group. Close by them, he could figure out all their weaknesses and deliver them to the Demon King when the time was right. The time had come when the adventurers made it to here, the Demon King's castle.

“I can't believe it, after all we've been through together.” Shouyou had befriended Kenma first when Kenma had infiltrated their group, and that warmth and friendliness never faltered. The memories of their time together and Shouyou's despondent voice only made Kenma more sure of what he wanted to do to him.

“This is my bedroom. The rest of your friends are down in the dungeon, at the mercy of the Demon King, but I asked for you as a gift in thanks for my service.” Kenma drew closer to the bed, almost leaning over Shouyou now.

“What are you going to do to me?” Shouyou's voice faltered.

“With you like that, what do you think?” Kenma smiled as he knelt up into the bed over Shouyou. While Shouyou was still confused, Kenma went in for a kiss. It didn't last nearly long enough before Shouyou figured out what was happening and started biting. Kenma pulled away to see blood in Shouyou's mouth. He wiped his lips to find the same red there. It was strange, Kenma thought, that humans and demons had the same color blood and yet were different enough to be fighting a war. Humans should just submit to them already, but that would be boring.

One of the things Kenma liked so much about Shouyou was the way he fought till the end with whatever he could. This might not be as much fun if Shouyou didn't fight back somehow. Still, Shouyou held a lot of strength in the muscles of his small body, so it had been necessary to bind Shouyou's arms and legs if he wanted to get anywhere.

“Kenma, no, you don't have to do this. Let me go and we can go save the others together.” That was another one of the things Kenma liked about Shouyou: the way he believed in himself and others. Still, Kenma wasn't going to just stop doing what he had wanted to do to Shouyou for so long. Besides, demons and humans could never really be friends. Kenma ignored Shouyou's protests to draw his hands down Shouyou's body, settling on one thigh. He bit it, just above the bind, hard enough to draw blood. Just because he liked Shouyou resisting, that didn't mean he wasn't going to punish him for it.

Once Shouyou stopped gritting his teeth from the pain, he tried to appeal to Kenma again. “Please, Kenma, I know you aren't like this, not really.” It was all for naught, though.

“You know nothing about the real me.” Kenma licked at the blood dripping from Shouyou's thigh. Deciding he wanted to make a matching mark, he reached out for the other thigh and bit down hard. When he glanced at Shouyou's face, he still saw hope and fight there. He wondered what he would have to do, how far he would have to go, to break down Shouyou's determination.

Kenma knew one thing he wanted to try. He wanted to see if he could make Shouyou hard even when he didn't want it. He started to play with Shouyou's soft dick, holding him down when Shouyou tried to roll on his side.

“No! Stop!” Shouyou protested, but as Kenma had hoped, it hardened after enough attention. “Kenma.” The last bit came out breathy, and Shouyou's face was getting red. Kenma almost wished he had tried to seduce him before betraying him, to see what he acted like when he was willing and to make the betrayal all the more sweet. More important than that, though, there was now a sort of horror apparent in Shouyou's expression as Kenma continued to stroke him. Kenma didn't even bother to hold back a moan at how good Shouyou's fear and discomfort felt to him. He had dreamed of this moment, when this particular human would look at him in cold fear instead of friendly warmth.

Kenma was done toying with Shouyou. It was time for his main goal now. He hadn't felt this way about any of Shouyou's friends, but with Shouyou, the more he watched him, the more he had wanted to take him. Momentarily, Kenma left Shouyou on the bed to grab the gel the demon alchemists had perfected just for this purpose.

Back on the bed, Kenma coated his fingers, feeling Shouyou's questioning gaze on him. Kenma didn't let him wonder for long, spreading his asscheeks apart with his clean hand and putting two slick fingers into Shouyou's hole. Shouyou let out a cry, whether from shock or pain or both, Kenma didn't know.

“No! Stop! It hurts!” Kenma ignored Shouyou's repeated cries as he did his best to spread the gel around and open up an unwilling Shouyou. The cries increased, though, when Kenma increased the number of fingers probing Shouyou's hole.

“You know,” Kenma said when Shouyou took a pause in his protests to pant heavily, “this'd hurt less if you just relaxed and let me do what I want.”

Shouyou let out a growl and bit out between cries of pain, “Who would just relax and let you do what you want?” Kenma hadn't really expected him to go along with what he wanted that easily, but it had been worth a shot. He ended up regretting even trying, though, when Shouyou started struggling with as much of his body as he could move. Kenma chanted a spell. He was done with this. Shouyou's movements stopped, sealed by Kenma's spell.

“Don't misunderstand, Shouyou. I let you resist not because I have to, but because it entertains me.” Kenma took his fingers out. Knowing the spell only lasted for a limited time, he wasted no time in slicking himself up and putting his cock into Shouyou. Shouyou's ass was tight, almost too much so. Still, it was warm and soft and wet from the gel and felt so good around Kenma. Even better, though, was Shouyou's face, the only part of his body he could freely move. There was anger there, and pain, and fear.

Kenma laughed. “Just keep glaring at me. It won't make me stop.” Kenma started moving inside of Shouyou, freely letting out groans of pleasure. “I like this so much that I'll keep you for the rest of your pitiful human life.”

As he used Shouyou's body for his pleasure, Kenma looked down his possession only to note Shouyou's now soft dick lying against his hip. He had neglected it while opening Shouyou up. Kenma took it back in hand now, getting it hard again. Maybe he could get Shouyou to break that way, he thought. Though if he broke him too much, Kenma wouldn't get to have as much fun with him anymore.

Shouyou's face was red again, and he was closing his eyes almost as though he could make it all go away that way.

“How does it feel, knowing that your body is enjoying this?” Kenma asked, knowing full well that Shouyou couldn't answer because of the spell. Shouyou simply kept his eyes closed tight and grit his teeth. Kenma stroked him hard until he came with tears in the corners of his eyes.

At that sight, Kenma came inside Shouyou, riding his pleasure out as he looked down at the mess he had made of his new pet. Finished, he pulled out, watching his come dibbling out of Shouyou's hole. Shouyou's own come had splattered across his stomach and chest. Kenma could feel the spell wear off, but Shouyou hardly moved, only turning his head away to the side.

“I'll still forgive you if you let me go now,” Shouyou let out between sobs. Pathetic human, Kenma thought.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Good Ending Shouyou teaches Kenma the power of friendship and he joins up with the party to defeat the Demon King. You get a Bad Ending though.


End file.
